Comforting Nagi
by Welsh93
Summary: Nagi is having a nightmare, and Hayate has to comfort her. Where will this lead? Warning: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Comforting Nagi

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, Hayate the Combat Butler, which is a tragic shame. There are so many things I would like to see on that show, not this story though. After all it is still a kid show. I like to warn the readers that this story is a lemon. I would also like to inform the audience that this story is set two years after Hayate and Nagi meet, which means Hayate is 18, and Nagi is 15. **

"_Man, what a day! I had to rescue Milady, from the clutches of a giant robot, three mafia gangs, and also from that crazy nun, who was just jealous because Milady and Wataru were spending the day together studying. She really needs to find a person her own age to be with." _thought the debt ridden butler, Hayate Ayasaki, as he trudged through the silent halls of the Sanzenin mansion at night hoping for a goodnight rest after a hectic day.

As he turned the corner, he spotted Maria quietly coming out of Nagi's bedroom with a worried look on her face. When he approached the distraught maid, she was looking down at the floor as if she were thinking about something that was truly depressing. When he addressed her, she suddenly looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, Hayate. I did not see you there. Are you going to bed?"

Hayate gave her a smile and answered, "Yup!" his expression suddenly change, as he remembered her face as she was leaving Nagi's room. "Is something wrong Maria, you look a bit worried."

Maria stared at Hayate for a couple seconds, then answered, "Oh nothing is wrong Hayate. I was just thinking about Nagi, and her fear of being alone in the dark. She is 15 years old now, after all. I think it is time that she starts behaving like an adult, not like a child. She needs to learn to not to be so dependent on oth- " Maria stopped in midsentence and turned to the door, as she heard Nagi whimpered in her sleep, due to a nightmare, which is about a certain blue hair boy, who leaves her and never comes back.

The overly caring maid turned to Hayate, who was looking at the door with a wary look on his face, she thought about the consequences of her plan, and then came to a decision. She can see no down side, to this crazy idea of hers. Maria smiled and said, "Perhaps there is something you can do Hayate. After all I tried everything, maybe you can do something that I cannot."

Hayate turned to Maria with a confused look on his face and asked, "Eh… Do you think that is wise Maria? You know how she gets, when I come into her room unexpected. Remember the bath incident, I wasn't allowed in the mansion for three days."

Maria kept smiling and replied, "Oh I am sure you will be fine Hayate. Nagi actually likes you a lot. I don't think she will mind you coming into her room and comforting her." The sounds of Nagi's whimpering were increasing, and slowly changing into cries of sorrow. Hayate stared at the door, and made a decision. He will enter his mistress' bedroom, and do whatever he can to comfort her. He grabbed the door handle took a deep breath, and then opened the door. He could clearly see that Nagi was squirming within the confines of the soft pink sheets. Batting away at invisible terrors that dare to disturb his lady's slumber. As he was gazing at Nagi, Maria slowly stepped behind him, and gave him a great big push into the bedroom. When he turned around to question the maid, she already shut the door.

He was about to run out when suddenly he heard his name being called, and remembered that his mistress was in trouble. He quickly hurried over to the bed, and held Nagi in his arms. Nagi struggled a bit in his grasp, until she finally opened her eyes and saw Hayate. She instantly grabbed his shirt, and cried into his chest. Hayate just kept holding her stroking her hair, and whispering, "It's all right Milady, I'm here. Don't worry", over and over again.

Nagi continued to cry into his chest for about a few more minutes, and then said in a very weak and broken voice, "I was so scared. I dreamt that you left me. I was all alone, no one to confort me." Hayate stopped stroking Nagi's hair. He looked down at the frightened girl, then smiled, and then said in a sweet voice, "I will never leave you Milady. Didn't I say that I will always protect you, for the rest of my life? There is no feat that I won't conquer to keep you safe.

"You just say that, because you are in my debt. If the debt was paid off, you will just leave me, and go on with the rest of your life. That is the only reason why you are obligated to protect me." Nagi remarked bitterly.

Hayate felt his heart break in two when he heard Nagi say that. It is true that he felt that way originally, when he first applied for the job as Nagi's butler, but over these past two years he began to grow attached to the little blonde girl. If she were to fire him, that would surely destroy the boy. Hayate has to tell her the truth, now or never. He took a deep breath caress the girl's hair once again, and said, "That's not true. The reason why I protect you, is because I…I love you Nagi." That was the first time he ever said her name, instead of 'Milady'.

Nagi held her breath for a moment. She still couldn't believe it. She pushed away from his chest, looked up at his face through red-rimmed eyes, and whispered, "What did you say?"

Hayate smiled cupped her chin, and answered, "I said, I love you Nagi." Then he leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Nagi's eyes open wide, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. The kiss lasted for a moment or two, and then Hayate pulled away from Nagi, who was stilled stunned by the kiss. Hayate saw her reaction, and panicked thinking once again he did something wrong. He quickly looked away and said, "I'm so sorry. Please don't get m- ". Nagi wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him, which not only stopped his ability to speak, but also the process to think as well. When she finally released him, she said in an exaperated voice, "I love you too, Hayate. I've always have, ever since I first … met… you." Nagi's face began to turn red gain, and her voice became no more that of a whispered. Hayate smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. This kiss was different from the ones before, this not only had love in it, but passion. Nagi's eyes closed, and kissed back. Soon after Nagi's hands began to have a mind of their own. They started rubbing along Hayate's back, then his chest. She began to feel a warmth building in her lower regions.

Hayate broke away from the kiss first, and whispered, "We should stop, before this gets out of hand."

Nagi pouted and replied, "But I don't want to stop. Also, I don't think you want too either." She leaned in, and began massaging his chest again. Hayate was desperately trying to control his urges. After all he is still her butler. Having sex with his mistress would be totally unethical. That idea flew out the door when he saw Nagi holding his bowtie within her small delicate hands. (A butler's bowtie is very important piece of clothing. Without it, he is just a well-dressed guy, not a butler. A well dress guy in a bed with a young girl, who is very willing at this moment.) Hayate finally gave into his emotions, and kissed Nagi. Hayate brushed his tongue along Nagi's front teeth, asking permission to enter. Nagi opened her mouth, and suddenly experienced a whole new array of feelings. Hayate's tongue explored every inch of his mistress' mouth. Soon Nagi's tongue began to duel with Hayate's. The blue haired boy grunted in approval. Nagi began to unbutton Hayate's jacket, and then his shirt. When they finally released for air he shrugged off the pieces of clothing, and tossed him to the floor along with his pants, socks, and shoes.

The only piece of clothing he had left was just his boxers. As he tilted his head down to face Nagi, who was out breath, he frowned. "You seem a bit overdress Milady. Perhaps I can help." said Hayate in a deep, yet formal voice. Nagi blushed at his comment. Hayate leaned down and kissed her. He pulled down her nightdress. As the young butler exposed his lady's skin he planted a trail of kisses down her jawline to her neck. Whenever Hayate came across a sensitive spot he would take some time to licked and sucked at that area. Nagi moaned in pleasure, and tightened her grip on him. When the nightdress was completely off he tossed it off the bed.

When Hayate was done torturing her neck, he gazed at her half naked body. Nagi blushed, and crossed her arms over her chest to hide her lack of breasts. Hayate pulled her arms away gently, and kissed her. "You are perfect the way you are, I wouldn't ask for anything more." Hayate whispered. Nagi let out a deep breath, and relaxed under the boy's gaze. As Hayate leaned in to kiss Nagi once again he reached around her body, and unclasped her bra. He then began to leave a trail of kisses down to her chest where he stopped, and sucked on her right nipple. Nagi gasped, and arched her back. Hayate smirked at her reaction. He was doing something right. He released her nipple from the confines of his mouth, and moved onto the other one, where she gasped even louder this time. After Hayate played with her breasts long enough, he kissed her agin and slowly brought her down to the bed.

The young butler slowly drew back from his mistress, and gazed down at her exposed body. He could stare at her body forever, and never get bored. Nagi looked up at him anxiously, with big green eyes wondering what he will do next. Hayate gently traced a finger up her leg, causing goosebumps to appear. When he finally reached her panties he slowly traced her inner thigh. Nagi arched her back, and let out a soft moan. Her panties were _soaked_. Hayate brought his hand to the hem of her underwear and hesitated. He looked up to see Nagi's face; she nodded. It was enough for Hayate. He slipped a finger underneath the fabric, and carefully removed the alleged piece of clothing.

Hayate tentatively placed his finger at her entrance. She whined at his touched and begged for more. Hayate smiled at his lady, who was struggling with need and desire. He wedged his finger into her opening and placed his thumb on her clit, Nagi moaned his name when she felt a surge of pleasure. As a butler he must always please his mistress, no matter what the case maybe. Hayate slowly stroked her clit with his thumb. After a few minutes of this he added another finger to her opening. Nagi was in heaven.

While Hayate was pleasuring Nagi with his expert fingers, she noticed that there was a considerably large bulge coming from within his boxers. Nagi slowly raised her hand, and try to reach for her attended target. When she finally made contact Hayate gasped, and lost his rhythm. Nagi continued to stroke at his bulge. Hayate was finding it difficult to breathe more and more as Nagi rubbed his bulge through the fabric. He shifted his gaze to look at Nagi's hands, which were in the process of pulling down his underwear, releasing his swollen appendage. When Hayate's rod was finally freed, he let out long breathy sighed. Nagi stared in awe. She whispered, "It's huge!". Hayate blushed at her statement, he knew he was about slightly over average, but he wouldn't say huge. (Being incredibility poor, and have been forced into hard labor at a very young age is not good for one's self-esteem.)

Nagi slowly reached out and grasped his member. Hayate hissed at the contact. The girl looked up to see his face, in worry that she did something wrong. Hayate looked down at Nagi and smiled. He urged her to continue what she was doing. Nagi hesitantly began to rub his shaft, soon after Hayate began to moan Nagi's name over and over again. Nagi interpreted this as to go faster. Hayate was slowly losing his grip on reality.

As Nagi kept rubbing Hayate's shaft, he began to feel a pressure building in his lower abdomen, as if a knot was forming in his stomach. Hayate couldn't breathe, his throat was on fire. His vision blurred, and then suddenly everything went white. As his vision cleared he saw Nagi was completely cover in cum. Hayate was embarrassed; he defiled his one true love. He was about to apologize when suddenly he heard Nagi laughed. The boy was confused, why is she laughing.

Nagi smiled at Hayate, and crawled over to him. She pulled herself up to his height and kissed him. Hayate took this as an invitation to continue; he wrapped his arms around her, and brought her down to the bed. Hayate aligned himself with her entrance. He looked into her eyes, and asked "Are you sure about this Nagi? There is no turning back once we begin."

Nagi scowled at his question. "If I wasn't sure, would I allow you to come this far? I love you Hayate. There is no other person I would rather have than you." Hayate nodded, and entered her. When Hayate reached her barrier, he slowly pulled back. He took one final look at her face, and then used all his strength to thrust into her, breaking her hymen in the process. Nagi was in agony, she cried into Hayate's shoulder. He cried along with her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. As she grew accustomed to his size, the discomfort slowly ebbed away. She gave him the okay to continue. He nodded, and began moving his shaft in and out of her vagina. He gradually increased his speed, within minutes he was moving at a good pace. He didn't want to hurt his precious Nagi. That soon changed when he heard Nagi's order to go faster. His speed instantly increased. Nagi grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life. If she wasn't too careful, she could lose her grip on reality.

She tried to match his rhythm, but he was too fast. At one point, Hayate manage to hit a certain spot within her. She let out a squeal. This did not go unnoticed by Hayate; he continued to aim for that certain spot. Nagi moaned and writhed under Hayate's body. She was beginning to approach her climax. Nagi circled her legs around Hayate's waist. Hayate was a bit nervous about this. He didn't want to get her pregnant. "Don't worry I'm on the pill. Maria brought me to the gynecologist, a couple months ago" Nagi said in-between breaths. This managed to ease Hayate's worries for now.

Hayate was in bliss. Nagi's passage was so warm and moist. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening again. He whispered, "I'm almost there."

"Me too!"

In one final thrust, they both came, screaming each other's names to the heavens, proclaiming their love. Hayate collapsed on to the bed, and rolled on to his back. Nagi snuggled into his chest, and whispered "I love you, Hayate", as she drifted off to sleep. Hayate played with her hair, and said in a drowsy voice, "I love you too, Nagi."

"Hayate"

"Mmm"

"For now on, you will be sleeping in my bed." Nagi ordered.

Hayate smiled and said, "Yes, my love.

Meanwhile in a different part of the Sanzenin mansion, Tama, the lovable talking tiger was sitting at a bunch of computer monitors, replaying Hayate and Nagi's performance. He laughed wickedly and said, "With this video I can make millions, by selling it to people who demand a certain kind of entertainment. (You are a bad kitty, Tama!)

**Well what did you think, all comments are welcome. Please keep profanity to a minimum. There will be a second chapter to this fanfiction, talking about the aftermath. So stay tune, everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

Comforting Nagi

Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Just to remind everyone, I do not own the series, Hayate the Combat Butler, or its characters. Also Hayate is eighteen, and Nagi is fifteen. This chapter will depict the aftermath from the night before. Many of the characters will appear in this chapter.**

_Hayate was in a misty void, all alone. "Hayate" said a mysterious jolly voice. The boy turned to see where the voice was coming from, there was no one there. "Hayate" said the jovial voice again, this time it came from behind. Hayate quickly turned to see who was there, but still no one was there. Once again the eerily cheerful voice spoke, "Hayate Ayasaki, I've come for you." Hayate felt a hand grip his shoulder. The young butler looked over his shoulder and screamed in terror, for the dark being that was behind him was in fact… _

"_Santa Claus," Hayate yelled, "what are you doing here?" _

_Santa smiled at the young boy and said, "I've came here to tell you something Hayate. First, I would like to congratulate you, on finally getting laid. Second, I would like to give you some advice. When you are having sex, make sure you always have protection." There was a painfully long pause, then suddenly… "Well, I'm off. Give my best wishes to the lucky lady." Santa turned to walk away. _

"_Wait, that's it!" Hayate yelled at the retreating figure._

"_Well, yeah. I did congratulate you. What, more do you want?" With that last sentence, Santa Claus vanished. Then suddenly, there was this great big flash. _

When Hayate opened his eyes, he was lying in Nagi's bed, with her wrapped in his arms. Nagi was still fast asleep. The young butler couldn't help but smiled. She looks like an angel, he thought. Nagi yawned and began to stretch. She paused, something feels different; she opened her eyes and looked up to find Hayate, lying in her bed naked. Nagi suddenly remembered what happened last night; her face went beet red. The young girl avoided the boy's gaze.

Hayate chuckled at her reaction. Hearing his laughter, Nagi suddenly whipped her head around to glare at her so called lover. "Don't laugh at me; I am the heir to a very important estate." Nagi snapped. Hayate stopped laughing, and smiled at the young heiress. He reached out his hand and cupped her cheek, and said, "I'm sorry that I laughed, but your just too cute Nagi." Nagi blushed at the sound of her name. She was still not use to him saying it. The girl looked into the boy's eyes; her heartbeat was becoming more erratic. Nagi slowly leaned in to kiss her beloved Hayate.

"Oh, my!" said a soft, yet familiar voice.

Hayate and Nagi both turned to see Isumi standing in the doorway, trying desperately to avert her gaze from the scene she just saw. Hayate and Nagi both turned pale. "Isumi, what are you doing here?" Nagi asked in a shaky voice.

"I was walking through my house, trying to find the bathroom, and then I got lost. Somehow, I manage to find my way here. I'm sorry if I disturbed something, I didn't realize that you and Hayate had that kind of relationship, especially for someone so young. I will be leaving now." As Isumi left, Nagi and Hayate could hear her whispering, "So the rumors are true."

The young couple turned to one another, and exclaimed, "What rumors?"

Since the mood was ruined, by an unexpected Isumi, Hayate got out of bed, and began his day of chores; his first chore was to pick up his discarded clothes off the floor. He quickly got dressed, and left Nagi's bedchamber, so that she had some privacy. He is still her butler after all.

As Hayate walked down the hall reminiscing about last night, Maria suddenly popped out of nowhere and asked, "Hayate, is Nagi alright, you were in there for an awfully long time. I hope nothing happened."

Hayate panicked; he wondered if Maria knew what he and Nagi did last night. "_Remember, stay calm, she probably doesn't know. It would be better if we tell her later, when Nagi is present; so there would at least be a witness present, just in case Maria gets angry and tries to kill me." _Hayate thought. The boy smiled and simply said, "Yup, she feeling much better, since last night."

"Good, because I was worried that she might be a bit sore, it can be quite painful for a woman's first time." Maria replied back. Hayate kept smiling, as his face went pale. "_She knows", _he thought_. _"Relax Hayate I'm not going to kill you. Actually, I'm quite happy that you and Nagi are together. So tell me, when would like to have your wedding. I was thinking Christmas Eve, since that was the time you two first met, though that is only two months away. Not nearly enough time to plan a wedding; maybe we can just have a small simple wedding, and have a large reception afterwards. What do you think Hayate?" Maria paused; Hayate was in a state of shock. "Hayate?"

Hayate shook his head. He looked at the awfully joyous maid, and asked, "Uh, Maria, don't you think it is too early to start planning for a wedding? I mean, Nagi is only 15, and we are still in school." Hayate asked.

Maria smiled and answered, "Well Hayate, the reason why we have to have the wedding as soon as possible is because Nagi is an heir to a very important company. If the press finds out that she slept with her butler, her credibility would be ruined. It would be easier to explain to the public, that you are her fiancé. Besides this is Nagi's and your last year in high school. You are eighteen Hayate, the time when a student usually graduates from high school, and don't you remember Nagi is in the same grade as you are."

Hayate was stunned that Maria formed an answer so quickly. Suddenly, he remembered last night, and how he was pushed into the room and the door was shut behind him. He looked at the young woman in awe. "You planned this thing from the start didn't you?" Hayate questioned.

Maria's reply was simply, "Pretty much. Now I should get going if I were you. There are a lot of chores that have to be done today." The maid turned around, and walked away. She paused after a few steps, and said, "Oh, and we will talk more about the wedding at dinner tonight, so don't be late."

After Maria left to do god knows what, Hayate headed toward the kitchen to prepare Nagi's breakfast. As he ambled towards the kitchen, Hayate tried to put this whole situation into perspective. _"Last night, I confessed my love to Nagi, lost my virginity, and just now I learned that I have to marry her, within a couple of months. Things are moving way too fast. I am only 18! It's not like I don't want to marry Nagi. It has always been my dream to be with Nagi; to hold her tenderly in my arms, to kiss her passionately, to feel her bare smooth skin against mine, and to fulfill every fantasy she may desire. Make her body sha…" _Hayate was rudely interrupted from his fantasy, when Tama, the talking tiger, splashed a bucket filled with ice cold water on to the young boy's face. Hayate glared at the obnoxious cat, and yelled, "What was that for?"

"To cool you off, I could smell your arousal all the way from outside." Tama turned his head away in disgust. "Tsk~ Animal! Learn to control your actions."

Hayate blushed. He was angry at Tama, but he was also flustered. By the fact that even the tiger knows what he and Nagi did last night. In fact, this was quite unlike Tama to do something so simple minded as throwing a bucket of water on him. Usually, the tiger is a bit more cunning than that. _"What is he up to?"_ Hayate thought, "_Tama can be quite dangerous when he feels he is being usurped._" "Hey, Tama?" Hayate asked, "How do you feel about me marrying Nagi?"

Tama sighed, and leaned against the wall. The white tiger looked at Hayate directly in the eyes, and said in a calm reassuring voice, "Hayate, when I first met you I thought you were trash, but since then you have done many _adequately_ _decent_ things. You have saved Nagi countless times; you even saved me once or twice. Nagi is more outgoing now, even just last week she managed to walk 10 blocks without supervision, before getting kidnapped, a personal best for her. You are good person Hayate; I apologize for trying to eat you … numerous times. To answer your question, no I don't mind you marrying Nagi. You have my blessings." At this point Tama patted Hayate on the shoulder, and walked away.

A single tear fell from Hayate. "Thank you Tama, that means a lot to me." As the tiger walked away, Hayate notice a DVD case lying on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up. "What's this, a DVD?" he inquired.

Tama froze, and slowly turned his head around. Hayate was reading the back, "Please enjoy our voluptuous tale of wealth, lust, and perhaps even _love_, starring the ever beautiful young heiress, Sakura Suzuki, and her dumb idiot butler, but ever so handsome, Lee Kaze; brought to you by Tiger productions, the studio that brings the beast out of you." Hayate turned around to find a motionless panic stricken Tama.

"Tama what is this? It looks like a porno with me and Nagi on the cover." Hayate asked, while brandishing a fixed smile on his face that made Tama squirm.

"Well… I thought… I could make some money off of you. I mean why can you be happy, and not me. All I wanted was to make a little dough, so I can travel to Brazil." Tama muttered.

"By making a porno of us? What if Nagi finds out? She will be devastated." Hayate yelled.

Tama cringed, and said in a hushed voice, "Keep it down, you don't want to alert the whole household do you. Besides, Nagi won't find out. All DVDs are being shipped to the US and throughout Europe. In addition to that I used fake names as you can see. Relax, there is no possible way that anybody who knows you, or Nagi will find about the video. Tell you what; I will even cut you in on the profits. How does 40% sound to you?

The DVD case snapped under Hayate's grip. Hayate growled, "Tama, if you don't destroy all the DVDs and any saved files of the video. I will skin you alive, and use your fur to make a coat for Nagi. Won't that be a lovely wedding gift?" The boy's eyes glow an evil red.

"Won't she miss me?" Tama stuttered.

Hayate grinned, and said, "I think I can make her forget."

"That is cold Hayate." said Tama.

"And making a porno of your friends is not?" Hayate replied.

"Okay, I will get rid of all of the evidence… and cancel the orders." Tama muttered.

"Good! Now I have to get Nagi's breakfast ready." Hayate smiled at the shameful tiger.

"Wouldn't she want some leftovers from last night?" Tama said, as he walked away from the young man.

There was a blur, and the next thing Tama knew his back was being split into two. Luckily, Hayate was a kind person, so he only gave Tama a warning; no fatal injuries.

As Tama twitched uncontrollably, Hayate continued his walk toward the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen, surprisingly no one was there. "_No more annoying interruptions_." Hayate thought, as he let out a sigh. He finally made Nagi's breakfast, blueberry pancakes, with side of grapefruit, and tea. As he made his way back to Nagi's bedroom, Hayate thought about his future. If he is going to marry Nagi, that means he doesn't have to be her butler anymore. "_What will I do for a job?" _Hayate pondered, _"Do I even need to work anymore? Nagi's grandfather is in charge of the entire estate, and he barely leaves his mansion. Nagi will inherit the estate, and be in charge of the whole company. What will I do then, just follow Nagi around and be her shadow."_ Hayate sighed and thought, _"Life was so simple when I was a butler." _

As Hayate entered Nagi's bedroom his body went into shock. Nagi was exiting her bathroom, wearing only a pink fluffy bathrobe. The sight made Hayate's blood head south; ever since last night Hayate could not keep his emotions under control. It is as is if a dam burst, and now all those pent up emotions are crashing over him. Hayate wanted nothing more than to rip that robe off, and ravish Nagi's young taught body.

Nagi felt a chill ran up her spine, when she caught Hayate's gaze. His eyes were filled with nothing, but pure adoration. The young adolescent pulled the robe closer to her body, and blush. "Haya- Hayate, st- stop… staring at me." Nagi muttered. Her blush grew deeper as Hayate continue to stare her.

The young butler snapped out of his daze, and smiled nervously. Hayate blushed, looked at the floor, and said, "Sorry Nagi, you're just so beautiful. When I look at you I can't help, but to think, '_How can I ever repay her?_' The person, who rescued me, gave me a new life, a new home. The person I fell in love with."

Nagi turned her head away, so Hayate would not see her tears. If she did not love him before, she did now. Hayate placed Nagi's breakfast down, and slowly approached his lady… _no,_ his lover. The butler gently placed his hand on Nagi's shoulder, and turned her around to face her. She looked up at him, with those big green eyes.

Hayate could not resist any longer; he bent down kissed the young heiress. Even after what happened last night, Hayate could still take her breath away with a simple kiss. As the kiss deepened, Nagi relaxed into Hayate's embrace. When they finally released for air, the young girl placed her head on the boy's broad shoulder. The butler just held her, slowly rocking her back and forth, enjoying the moment of complete serenity.

This lasted for a couple of minutes, until they were rudely interrupted. Someone was knocking on Nagi's bedroom door. Hayate tentatively freed Nagi from his embrace, with a sigh, and made his way to the source of that incessant knocking. He opened the door to find a very large man wearing a very expensive black suit, with shades. Hayate was astounded by the man's size, and said "Yes?"

The man glanced down at Hayate and replied formally, "Lord Sanzenin wishes to see you, along with her ladyship. I will wait out here until you're ready to leave."

Hayate nodded with approval, and slowly shut the door on the large guest. He turned to Nagi who was still in her bath robe. "Your grandfather wants to see us." Hayate answered flatly.

"Grandfather! What does the old man want now?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know, the man just said that your grandfather wishes to see us, as soon as possible." Hayate answered.

"I guess we have to go, and see the old fart." Nagi replied with frustration. She slowly walked to her dresser, then stopped, and faced Hayate. "Ahem" she said, with some authority.

Hayate was confused, "What?"

"I have to get changed." Nagi answered with annoyance.

"Oh, right." Hayate turned around to face the other wall to hide his smirk, as he listened to the rustle of clothes being shifted. "I think I will just wait outside, while you get dress… _Nagi_." Hayate smiled when he saw Nagi shiver, when he looked over his shoulder, as he mentioned her name.

As Hayate waited outside of Nagi's bedroom door, he couldn't help, but to imagine what Nagi's grandfather will say or _do_, when he finds out that I _defiled_ his precious granddaughter. _"Things were definitely simpler when I was a butler." _The poor lad thought.

**Here is the second chapter; I apologize for being so late, and it is not as good as the first chapter. I do not have much free time now, since I started college. There will be a third chapter that concludes this story, but it will take some time. **_**I promise**_**. Also, I would like to announce, that my next story will either be a Pet Girl of Sakurasou fanfiction, or a fanfiction on C-Control. **


End file.
